Paragon Comics
Intro Paragon Comics is a fictional comic book company founded by BeholdtheVision. In October of 2016, BIONICLEToa took over as Editor in Chief. The company went on hiatus in 2017. It is slated to return in 2018 with the Paragon2 initiative, starting again in Spring 2018. If you would like to join Paragon Comics speak to one of the writers or the Chief, and we will brief you. If not, see below for series, characters, and archives. Staff Current * BeholdtheVision (Editor-in-Chief, writer of Starlight) * TheRealSloth (writer of Shadow, Pathogen, and Zenith) * Jaga 321 (Writer of TBC) * JMOfficial '(Writer of ''Contender) Former * Actingoutlove (writer of Shadow and Eight Down) * FrenchTouch (writer of Web City and Signalmen) * The Ultimate Thinker (writer of Misfortune and Long Sins, Old Shadows) Series Current '''Starlight (BeholdtheVision) * The story of a strange boy who wakes up without a memory, and with extraordinary powers. This comic belongs in the Heroic family. Launched January 2016, the series will continue under the Paragon2 initiative. Zenith (TheRealSloth) *Three teenagers unexpectedly gain superhuman abilities, and all aspire to fulfill the currently empty role of "Superhero" in their city. They decide to all come together to invent a new superhero called Zenith, and all uphold its mantle while defending their city from random threats. This comic belongs to the Heroic family within the Paragon2 initiative. Contender (JMOfficial) *Ethan Walters, a seventeen year old high school student, begins developing superpowers such as strength and speed. He uses these powers to help protect Capital City after his father Jonathan, who is also a hero, is injured. With the help of other allies, Ethan must become... The Contender. This comic belongs to the Heroic family within the Paragon2 initiative. [[Shadow (Paragon Comics)|'Shadow']] (TheRealSloth) Plagued with paranoia and insecurity, Maya isn't able to let the past go, and has become obsessed with investigating the man responsible for her parents' deaths: Jackson Clemens, an infamous living horror story. Unable to come to terms with his mere imprisonment, Maya and her only ally, Harry Dalton, won't rest until they see proper justice, but there may be strange arcane powers beyond their knowledge at play. [[Atomic Blaze (Paragon Comics)|'Atomic Blaze' ]](OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243) *Five teenagers who go to Broadwalk High School, they encounter five mystical rocks, along with a wizard. They later wake up in a lab called "SUPER MUTANTS", which is basically a research lab who studies superhumans. This lab later becomes the teens headquarters. They later name their team "Team Blaze". But when evil superhumans attack, things get dangerous. Upcoming For the full scoop on our coming series, visit FanCon 2019! For cancelled series, go to the Archive Characters Check out the Character Gallery (tbc) The Comic Rack Released September, 2018 Released August, 2018 Released July, 2018 Starlight13.jpg|Starlight #13|link=Starlight Vol 1 13 Contender4.jpg|Contender #4 Starlight14.jpg|Starlight #14|link=Starlight Vol 1 14 Contender5.png|Contender #5 Released June, 2018 Starlight11.jpg|Starlight #11|link=Starlight Vol 1 11 Contender2.jpg|Contender #2 PicsArt 06-22-12.02.53.jpg|Shadow #1 Starlight12.jpg|Starlight #12|link=Starlight Vol 1 12 Contender3.jpg|Contender #3 Released May, 2018 Contender1.jpg|Contender #1|link=Contender Vol 1 1 Starlight8.jpg|Starlight #8|link=Starlight Vol 1 8 Starlight9.jpg|Starlight #9|link=Starlight Vol 1 9 Released April, 2018 Starlight7.jpg|Starlight #7|link=Starlight Vol 1 7 Pathogenvol12.png|Pathogen #2|link=Pathogen Vol 1 2 Pathogenvol11.png|Pathogen #1|link=Pathogen Vol 1 1 Solicitations *May 2018 Solicitations *April 2018 Solicitations * March 2016 Solicitations See Also * See Paragon's list of characters. * See Paragon's comic book archive. Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Paragon Comics